Invasion From Mahz
by raven crow50
Summary: When Harry uses the Channeling Stone at the last area needed, he's visited by some odd lifeforms from beyond the solar system. BIG TIME SPOILERS since it revolves around the secret UFO ending.


Invasion from Planet Mahz  
  
By raven_crow  
  
   
  
CLANG!!  
  
The sound of the metal door slamming behind him was soon followed by several other bumps as the hellhounds ran right into the door. This had to be the thousandth time a door saved Harry's life. Harry made a personal wish that if he made it out of this; he would live in a house filled with many, many doors. The hellhounds scratched at the bottom of the large, metal door as they barked continuously. Apparently, they didn't like the abrupt stop.  
  
Too bad. If you ate more Alpo, maybe it would have helped, eh?  
  
Harry chuckled to himself. It was nice to see his sense of humor was still intact, but there was no telling what was going to jump from out of the walls for his blood. Hell, he could've sworn he saw UFO's earlier. The odd pendant he found at the 8-stop store in Old Silent Hill made a suspicious glow every once in a while, and every time it did, a strange bright light would appear in the sky. It couldn't be a star; there were none at any time during this trip through hell.  
  
Something was up, and it wasn't just the sky.  
  
Harry looked about. The outside looked as if the lighthouse wasn't infected by the darkness, but the cover of the book hid the burnt pages within. The interior matched the rest of the world right now: Dark, with rusted, burnt chain-linked platform that was the only thing keeping him from falling into the dark abyss down below. The cement walls were burnt to a brown/orange color that made it look like the reused scene during exorcism movies where the walls bled yellow. Looking up, the flashlight revealed a circular staircase that ascended for what appeared to be a long distance.  
  
This wasn't going to be enjoyable.  
  
Drawing the pistol he knew as his only close friend during this ordeal (with the exception of Cybil), he rushed up the staircase. As if the countless miles of running Harry did earlier weren't enough, he had to run up a circular staircase that felt like climbing a mountain.  
  
It will all be worth it when I have Cheryl in my arms again.  
  
That's what was pushing Harry all this time, after all. Along with the need to find out what's going on in this town. Dahlia Gillespie was right about the darkness devouring the town, that much he could tell. However, this still left questions unanswered, and instead added more questions to the bin. How did drug trafficking affect the situation? What's that red liquid Kauffman was so protective of? How's Cheryl linked to the town? Hopefully, he would find out soon.  
  
Light. The hatch to the top was very bright. What could be causing all this damn light? Stepping through, he looked about, and gasped. The floor was illuminated by a glowing symbol of Samael. The void was in all directions, but they were slightly bordered off by the edges of the mark. Turning left, he saw her.  
  
Alessa.  
  
Before Harry could say anything, she was already beginning to disappear.  
  
"Wait!" he shouted as he lifted his hand. All for naught. She was gone by the time he took one step forward.  
  
Damn, I was too late- huh?  
  
He felt something rumbling in his right jacket pocket. Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out the blue pendant from the 8-stop store. It was glowing slightly and shaking like gelatin, but less wobbly. This wasn't the first time it done this. It happened about 4 times before. Which meant one thing.  
  
Looking up, his hypothesis was confirmed, but not in the scale he thought it would.  
  
The most he saw in the sky was 5. There had to be hundreds of them there now. Instead of flying away, they started descending on Harry. Closer and closer they came, until eventually, they arrived.  
  
They were definitely aliens.  
  
They were the Grey aliens often depicted in science fiction movies and books: Grey skin, big, black eyes, thin bodies, large heads. aliens. The spacecrafts were Frisbee-shaped discs with glass domes and lights circling the bottom. Two aliens fit into one disc each.  
  
This went from Millenium to X-Files in 1 minute flat.  
  
The discs landed in front of him and, in single file, exited their ships and stood about 9 feet away from Harry. They all stood there, staring at him with those big, black eyes, and their mouths quivering slightly. Every once in a while they would speak amongst themselves and then turn back to him.  
  
The silence was probably making them nervous.  
  
"Uh. sorry." he apologized, thinking he intruded by 'summoning' them with the pendant. Cheryl! "Have you seen a little girl around here?" he asked, feeling a bit odd asking those who are from someplace in space no one's found yet. "She's only seven. Short, black hair." Harry began to describe her.  
  
His only response was a sudden shock of undeniable pain as one of the aliens shot him with some kind of energy gun.  
  
Harry screamed. Screamed louder then he ever has before. He screamed until everything went black. Everything to Harry was a black void after that. The aliens dragging him on board, blasting off into space, all of it was nothing more then a black void. Except for the immense pain as the aliens began to hack their way into his abdomen with a bone cutter. 


End file.
